Johnny Khan
Johnny Khan is a character from Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Played by Daniel Box Family * Mrs. Khan (Johnny's mother) History Early Life As a young child Johnny Khan was raised to believe he had enormous potential for Sorcery. His grandfather taught him as much as he could. When his grandfather died, Johnny's parents inherited his house and it's Occult library (which was extensive). Shortly after losing his Grandfather (to whom he was very close) he got in with a bad crowd but after some serious scrapes with the law, his parents moved him to a different school where he met Lucilla and Damien. At some point, Johnny drank a potion which destroyed his ability to taste. Season 1 Pilot Lucilla and Johnny enter the nightclub which is called "The Dive". It's the local club, it's in a warehouse. This is a club that they go to regularly. There's a band playing. They can see a big banner, it says on the drumkit "Delinquent Mass". It's a crowded bar, there's lots of people. Lucilla goes to watch the band whilst, Johnny goes to buy a coke and is served by Edmund Wolfe. Johnny then heads over to watch the band. Lucilla senses a Vampire so she goes over to him. She flirts with him he buys her a drink. Then he asks her to go outside with him. They go down an alley way. Johnny leaves the club and stands outside for a smoke. The Vampire attacks Lucilla but she stakes him just as Johnny is about to help her. Someone comes out of the club, just as they are celebrating, and comes over. It's a man named Rabbitfreak trying to sell them drugs. Lucilla and Johnny don't buy any. Johnny and Lucilla head to Johnny's to look at magic spells. Kidnap Lucilla and Johnny are coming home after a night out in town. All of a sudden they hear a blood curdling scream. They investigate an alleyway near The Dive. There's no-one there. They notice there are tracks through the mud as if something was dragged through the door of The Dive but the door is shut and the bar is closed. Lucilla tries to kick down the door but all it does is creak. Johnny tries knocking but there's no answer. Lucilla attempts to pick the lock with a hairclip as Johnny walks round to find another way in. Lucilla suceeds and Johnny comes running back. They enter the building and find Edmund who usually works at the bar. He wants them to leave, he seems nervous. He's worried about getting in trouble with his brother who is in another room. On walking into the room, Lucilla and Johnny see a man (Gordon) in the middle of some kind of ritual with a girl bound and gagged in the middle of a circle with candles and all that shit. Lucilla punches Gordon in the face. Johnny tries to untie the woman (Sonya) but is blocked by a magical barrier. Lucilla grabs Gordon by the throat. Johnny tries to cast the Gullibility spell on Gordon. Lucilla questions Gordon and finds out that he is trying to summon a demon because he worships chaos. He shows them the spell he used to create the magical barrier and tells them that they can use it to switch the barrier off. Johnny does so and then unties Sonya. Just then the spell that had been working on Gordon ends and Gordon manages to take Lucilla by surprise and escape her grasp. Speaking In Tongues (Redo)On Tuesday the 16th of October 2012, Sally tells the gang about her friend, Mary. She's been acting a bit odd recently. The gang promise to investigate. Later, in geography class. Johnny turns himself invisible and sneaks over to see what's on Mary's desk. On her desk, she's got a notepad with writing in another language. Johnny takes a photo of it. Johnny tells Lucilla what he discovered. Lucilla writes everything down and makes it into a paper airplane. She throws it to Damien. Damien reads it, and screws it up before throwing it at the teacher. She picks it up and reads it out. Mary collapses! The teacher runs over. Mary slowly gets up. She's clearly confused. It's the end of class anyway, so everyone leaves the class and the teacher takes her off to the Doctor's office. The gang go to the Doctor's office pretending to be really concerned. Mary doesn't have much memory of the last few days. At the end of the school day, they translate the writing on the notepad, from the photo Johnny took. From it, they discover that Mary has been spying on them. On Wednesday the 17th of October 2012, Johnny uses the Memory Restoration spell on Mary. Mary remembers being controlled by a strange red man with a really big head. He wanted her to spy on Lucilla and her friends. She reported back to him at the Shingleton caves. Later, Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are entering a cave. They meet a red demon with a bulbous cranium. Johnny manages to kill the demon with a fireball. Appearances * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Forest Of Doom * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 4 - The Trial Of Rusten Bellwick * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 5 - Army Of Darkness * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 1 - Tale As Old As Time Category:Characters Category:Player